


that in which we trust

by Val_Creative



Series: 28 Days of Femslash February 2019 [17]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Friends to Lovers, Kingdom of Duran (The Dragon Prince), Light Angst, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Queen Aanya's Mothers (The Dragon Prince), Romance, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: While attending princess lessons, she met Annika — with her name, her skin like a sunray’s glimmer. Awakening the dawn in Neha’s piercing, yellow-golden eyes. Her heart racing.





	that in which we trust

**Author's Note:**

> I'M STILL SALTY. SALTY RIGHT NOW THAT THEY'RE DEAD. I decided to write for them so if you love them too please come say hi and any nice words would be appreciated! I have " **Damned** " as official [Femslash February](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) prompt and " **Queer Identity** " for today!

 

*

Duren used to be a kingdom of magnificent, bountiful greenery, the fields cascading with edible wildflowers and the green, sweet-odorous grass. Sweeter than berries dolloped in iced cream.

The poor never went hungry. Farmers bequeathed their crops, whenever they could spare it, and were compensated for their troubles.

Neha had her fondest memories of racing against the dawnlight, feeling as if her thoroughbred palfrey and herself were one mighty element. Speckles came to her as a gift when she had been a mere girl. He lived for perhaps a decade. She remembered diving into the cool rivers and ponds, with other villager children, making a contest of who ensnared more frogs in a net.

Boys wanted to flatter her, to enhance her beauty with finery and brooches and gold — the same shade as Neha's bright eyes. Tame her. Her parents also wished Neha would settle down for once.

She did. Eventually.

While attending princess lessons, she met Annika — with her name, her skin like a sunray's glimmer. Awakening the dawn in Neha's piercing, yellow-golden eyes. Her heart racing.

Neither had kissed another girl before, and Neha no longer desired to kiss anyone _else_.

Years passed on, and they wed. Duren's soil turned to rot. While pregnant with Aanya, she dreamed of herself in silken, white robes and a face-veil, still onto a beach-rock. Annika stood upon the opposite rock, looking like a dark, silken specter covered from head to toe. Her own face hidden.

The crowns upon their heads metallic and spiked like the tips of lightning bolts. The ocean went silent. Neha felt the waves crashing, under her bones and in her blood, push-pulling, dragging _out_ of her.

Her heavy, round belly _felt_ the waves, contracting, as she woke up in the middle of labor.

Annika left after a fortnight, with their soldiers, looking for resources and possible answers to their dying harvests. The separation seemed so much longer. As soon as Neha glimpsed that crest of sterling-white hair, peeking over the horizon, she rushed forward. Annika thoughtfully wrapped her arms to her wife.

" _My starshine_ …" Neha breathed out, grinning like a lovestruck fool she must be, touching gently over Annika's pearly, wrinkled eye-scar. "How I have missed your smiling face…"

Annika nodded, kissing her mouth heatedly, and then kissing the cheek of their daughter.

"And I have missed you both…"

They gazed down on Aanya crooning upon Neha's breast, squinting her little, gold eyes, wiggling her tiny limbs. With a forlorn stare, Annika leaned into Neha's neck and told her the news softly. Most of their people will not survive the winter without Katolis, and its reserves, not if they can't persuade them for aid.

Everything must be for them now. For the kingdom, for Aanya.

If anything is _worth_ sacrificing for.

*

 


End file.
